


That Arm is Cursed

by kantokraze



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantokraze/pseuds/kantokraze
Summary: Gundham Tanaka has a cursed arm. Sonia Nevermind doesn’t care.





	That Arm is Cursed

Her hands are tracing over his knuckles, worn and heavily scarred.

“That arm.. is cursed.” He would say, with a hint of malice in his voice, holding it back from her. The bandages would be wound tightly, too tight for her to peer beneath, to see what he was actually hiding under his wraps.

And now, she’s holding his a-cursed arm, fingers barely skimming over the calloused skin. He’s leaning against the wall, breathing shallowly, eyes closed against the grayish hue.

And for some reason, she thinks that he’s perfect. Maybe it’s because he’s everything that she was meant to stay away from— a rebellious spirit, marching to the beat of his own drum. And she, a princess, taught to carry her herself with poise and an air of pretentiousness, her chin raised to the sky, as if she was above people like him.

But for some reason, she could not help but to gravitate towards him and his calculation. His depth of knowledge, his kindness towards beings that were so much smaller than him. When he interacted with his Devas, she felt a tightness in her chest, something she had never felt before. And when he looked at her, heavy set eyes, accompanied with a tight lipped smile, she could not help but melt.

And so she was surprised by his intrigue in her, especially when she expressed curiosity in his craft. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know more about everything that he cared about. Sonia wanted to know Gundham, more than any knowledge in the vast world. She wanted to be able to be there for him, as much as a difficult person as he could be, at times. 

“I’d be better off alone.” He tried to say, but she could not accept that. She wondered if there was something he was scared of. Something that even the Supreme Overlord of Ice himself, feared. But she could not place her finger on it. A reason that he did not want to let her in, nor explain, even after she had watched him pull his scarf over his face and fade into the darkness of the night, without another word.

But, as the story would behold, she would not give up. She was not defeated and she could never be— for she was a princess. And this was not a matter of simply getting what she wanted, but of knowing when she should draw the line. Even if she did not want to, she knew the difference from selfishness and selflessness.  
And if he was not meant to be in her story... then so be it.

But fortunately,   
This was not the case.

“That arm is cursed.” He would say as she extended her hand, he would pull away from her. Even if the arm was cursed, she knew he was not. Even if he believed himself to be dangerous, Sonia was not scared. She knew that he was not to be feared. 

She would blink and nod, pulling her hands back to her chest. But.. she did not want to hold back any longer. She reached forward, caressing his cheek, as he turned away, flustered.

“Even if your arm is cursed,” She would say, running her thumb along his jawline, “I am not afraid of you. You won’t hurt me.”

And they both knew that she was right.

And here she sat, trailing delicate fingers along his scars, bite marks, scratches, and faded bruises.

Even if this arm was cursed, she would love him just the same.

Even if he was from another world, she would love him just the same. 

She leaned against him, sighing softly. Even if they were stuck in this island for all of eternity, she would love him.

Just the same.


End file.
